Entretien avec Lord Voldemort
by Hermignonne02
Summary: Lorsque Voldemort vient raconter sa vie à Lisa, une psychologue... Ca fait des étincelles. BONNE LECTURE!
1. Introduction

INTRODUCTION 

Année 2018

L'histoire que je vais vous raconter est vraie, Ensuite, libre à vous de me croire ou non…

Ce qui suit m'est arrivée il y a vingt ans, alors que Voldemort en était à sa seconde et dernière prise de pouvoir…

Mais, avant de commencer mon récit, je vais vous expliquer le contexte historique et politique dans lequel était plongé le monde sorcier à cette époque…

Voldemort était au pouvoir… Il avait abattu le Survivant ainsi que ses proches dans la grande bataille de Poudlard, le jour de la remise des diplômes de ces derniers. Cela marqua la chute du Ministère de la magie, ainsi que l'expulsion des sangs 'impurs' de l'école.

Je m'appelle Lisa Edwards, et à cette époque, j'étais encore une psychologue spécialisé dans les problèmes familiaux magiques. J'avais énormément souffert à cause de Voldemort qui m'avait enlevé ma famille et mes amis. Tous avaient périt de la main de Mangemorts, tels que Lucius Malfoy, qui avait assassiné ma petite fille…

Bien, maintenant que vous savez tout, je pense que je peux commencer mon histoire :

Année1998

« Bien, madame Ridgemon, je pense que cette séance est terminée pour aujourd'hui. Nous nous reverrons donc jeudi prochain.

-Oui, merci Dr Edwards, maintenant, je me sens beaucoup mieux…Pouvoir le dire à mon mari est sûrement une bonne idée, mais je ne sais toujours pas s'il faut que je lui annonce tout le même soir, le bébé et la magie en même temps, il ne risque pas de prendre peur et de s'en aller ?

-Nous verrons cela la semaine prochaine.

-Bien Docteur, merci pour tout. »

Oh ! Que ce métier était épuisant, heureusement, j'avais fini ma journée et j'allais enfin pouvoir rentrer chez moi et m'endormir. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire à part ça: dormir… Dormir, ça fait tout oublier : Quels que soient les malheurs que nous avons traversés, les chagrins que nous n'avons pas essuyés, et toutes ces horreurs impossibles à effacer…

Alors que je finissais d'enfiler ma cape, j'entendis un bruit sourd : Quelqu'un venait de transplaner, j'en étais certaine… Mais qui pouvait-il bien être ? Il n'y avait plus de consultation à cette heure-ci et tous les médecins avaient une interdiction formelle de transplaner, pour la bonne raison que les moldus se serait vite compte que quelque chose n'allait pas si aucun médecins ne rentraient ou ne sortaient jamais du cabinet… Mais j'étais trop pressé de rentrer chez moi pour m'inquiéter outre mesure. C'était peut-être tout simplement un médecin qui avait oublié quelque chose et qui n'avait pas envie de reprendre sa voiture à cette heure tardive. Je continuais donc à m'habiller comme si de rien n'était.

Cependant, ce n'était ni un médecin, ni la femme de ménage ou même un patient. Cette personne, je ne souhaitais la voir pour rien au monde, et c'était pourtant moi qu'il venait voir.

Il engagea la conversation alors que je ne l'avais même pas encore aperçue :

« Bonjour, est-ce que vous me reconnaissez ? »

Je me retournais brusquement et la personne que j'avais en face de moi repris :

« Je suis Lord Voldemort, je viens pour une consultation. » Et il éclata d'un rire sans joie, glacial et affolant…

Mon dieu, qu'allait-il me faire subir? Venait-il pour me tuer ? M'arracher des renseignements que je n'avais pas ? Où alors seulement me torturer ?

« Oui, je sais qui vous êtes, Lord Voldemort… »

Je me demandais comment ces mots avaient pu sortir de ma bouche car j'étais totalement terrifiée. Il ne m'était même pas venu à l'idée de transplaner ou tout simplement sortir ma baguette, bien que cela fut inutile face à ce monstre.

« C'est bien, vous savez répéter... Et moi, je peux même vous dire qui vous êtes. Vous vous appelez Lisa Edwards, vous avez 25 ans, vous êtes une des psychologues/sorcières les mieux payé et les plus respectés du monde magique, votre fille s'appelle... »

Piquée au vif, je répondit:

« S'appelait, ainsi que toute ma famille…

-Vraiment? Mes Mangemorts ont mal fait leur travail de recherche alors…»

Il ignorait donc que ma fille était morte à cause de lui ? Ou était-ce seulement un moyen de m'achever encore plus qu'il n'allait sûrement le faire ? Il était capable du pire, ça tout le monde le savait…

« Donc, je disais, votre fille s'appelait Lola et aurait eu six mois 6mois, et votre mari se nommait Daniel… Vous voyez, je vous connais mieux que vous ne le pensiez…

-Si vous voulez me tuer, faites le tout de suite, je ne veux pas vous entendre déblatérer ma vie, je la connais déjà.

-ENDOLORIS ! » Voldemort avait sorti sa baguette avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit…Et il continua…

« Je n'aime pas que l'on me manque de respect »

Il rangea sa baguette et continua, comme si rien ne c'était passé.

« Cependant, je n'avais pas prévu de vous tuer ce soir…

-Ah! Qu'aviez vous prévu dans ce cas ? »

Son visage était encore tordu par un rictus de douleur, mais elle était en rage, et cela se voyait. Elle se releva tant bien que mal et le regarda avec un air de dégoût.

« Enlever votre cape et asseyez-vous »Dit-il d'un ton plus qu'autoritaire.

Lisa se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil le plus proche d'elle sans se faire prier, ses jambes étaient encore flageolantes. Sans le vouloir, elle était assise sur son fauteuil de rendez-vous et Voldemort prit le fauteuil habituellement réservé aux patients…

« Cette nuit, vous allez vivre la chose la plus importante de votre vie.

-Je n'en suis pas sure..

-Mais si, d'ailleurs je vous interdis d'en douter, car vous allez vivre ce qu'aucun humain sur cette terre, à part moi bien sur, n'a jamais vécu, même mes Mangemorts n'ont pas eu cette chance : Vous allez entendre la vie de la personne la plus importante du monde des sorciers… C'est à dire moi. »


	2. C'est ainsi que tout commence

**Chapitre 1:**

**C'est ainsi que tout commence…**

« Vous allez entendre la vie de la personne la plus importante du monde des sorciers… C'est à dire moi.

-QUOI ?

-Vous m'avez bien entendu, je vais vous raconter ma vie, telle que je l'ai vécu, d'avant ma naissance, jusqu'à cette nuit. Il faudrait d'ailleurs que nous commencions tout de suite…Je n'ai pas que ça à faire moi !

-Pourquoi, pourquoi désirez-vous faire cela ? » Lui répondit-elle, plus qu'interloquée.

« Parce que je veux que quelqu'un sache vraiment qui je suis, parce que je ne suis pas vraiment un monstre.

-Essayez de faire croire ça à d'autre.

-Non, je suis également un être humain…

-Même si j'ignorais qui vous étiez, je ne vous qualifierais pas d'être humain. Regardez-vous, vos yeux sont injectés de sang et, de plus, quasiment phosphorescents, Votre nez plat et vos deux fentes en guise de narines vous font ressembler à un serpent. Votre peau et tellement blanche qu'elle en devient transparente et vous êtes squelettique. De plus, regardez-moi vos mains, vous êtes certains qu'elles sont humaines? Enfin, je n'oserais pas vous toucher de peur de découvrir que vous êtes mort, car je suis sure que vous êtes aussi glacial que votre rire…

-De quel droit osez-vous ! » Dit-il d'une voix où tintait la colère.

« Je suis objective, c'est tout. Enfin, autant que je peux l'être, vu que vous êtes l'assassin de plus de monde que Hitler.

-Votre culture Moldue est très importante à ce que je vois, mais vous avez de sérieuses lacunes à mon sujet. Si vous le voulez bien, commençons. Je vais vous parler de mes parents. Mais avant tenez. »

Il lui tendit une plume vert bouteille.

« Qu'est ce que c'est? Je n'ai jamais vu une plume d'une telle couleur..

-Je l'ai volé à son concepteur après l'avoir tué.

-Vous me dégoûtez.

-ENDOLORIS! Je vous avais prévenu qu'il ne fallait pas m'insulter. Vous êtes considéré comme avertie dorénavant.

-Vous... Vous êtes...

-Faîtes attention à ce que vous allez dire, j'ai, je vous signale, toujours ma baguette dans ma main. Alors, vous avez quelque chose à me dire?

-...

-Bon, dans ce cas, où en était-je? Vous m'avez perdu avec vos stupidités enfantines, aidez-moi un peu...

-La plume...

-Ah! Oui, la plume, c'est un tout nouveau concept de plume à papote. Celle-ci ne marque que ce qui est vraiment dit. Elle ne dit pas de sornette, comme l'ancienne génération. En plus, la couleur est beaucoup moins laide... Vous allez-vous en servir tout au long de ce 'retour dans le passé'. »

Même si je détestais lui obéir, je plaçais la plume sur un parchemin et il commença son laïus.

« Ma mère, Victoria Jedusor, était une sorcière. Elle avait fait ses études à Poudlard, dans la maison de Serpentard, cela va de soit. »

Il s'interrompit quelques instants, en semblant réfléchir…

« Dites-moi, dans quelle maison avez-vous faite vos études?

-Ca ne vous regarde pas.

-REPONDEZ!

-A Serdaigle. » Je ne voulais pas répondre mais c'était comme si une force invisible m'obligeait à faire ces choses. Je me doutais de qui était le responsable mais je n'aurai su dire comment il avait réussi ce prodige. Donc je me tut.

« Oui, je m'en doutais. Il n'y a que les plus intelligents qui vont à Serdaigle d'après ce stupide choipeaux magique mais en réalité, il n'y a que les paumés et les coincés de votre espèce qui s'y retrouvent. »

Lisa bouillait, elle bouillait si intensément que rien ni personne, à part peut-être cette force venue d'on ne sait où, n'aurait pu l'empêcher d'éclater, elle se précipita sur lui et le frappa de toutes ses forces avec ses poings.

« Stop, Stop! J'en ai assez, tuez-moi immédiatement plutôt que de m'obliger à entendre vos sornettes ridicules! Ma fille est morte à cause de vous. Vous m'entendez? Et vous, vous arrivez comme un cheveu sur la soupe, et vous me racontez votre vie. Et vous croyez que je vais vous écouter? Mais vous êtes un grand malade! » Il la repoussa facilement du fait qu'elle était en larme.

« -SILENCIO! Maintenant, c'est vous qui allez m'écouter. Votre fille n'était rien pour moi. Votre famille n'était rien non plus, ok? D'ailleurs, ils devaient simplement se trouver là par hasard lorsqu'ils ont été... vous savez... Couic... »Un sourire mauvais éclairât son visage hideux « Non mais ce n'est pas vrai, arrêtez de pleurer à la fin! Vous devriez être contente d'être débarrassé d'eux, au contraire. » Sous le choc, elle arrêta de pleurer «Tiens, vous me plaisez bien, silencieuse comme ça... vous êtes beaucoup mieux qu'avant... Bon, je vais continuer mon histoire. Ma mère à malheureusement fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie en tombant amoureuse d'un pauvre moldu du nom de Tom Jedusor. Cet homme était riche et, pour me réconforter, je me plait à penser que c'est pour cette raison qu'elle l'a épousé, et non pas parce qu'elle... l'aimait. »

Il avait prononcé ce dernier mot avec un tel dégoût qu'il aurait été impossible de croire cela possible. Il haïssait ce mot autant que moi je l'abhorrai lui!

« Et, bien sur, ce qui devait arriver arriva: Elle tomba enceinte. Laissez-moi vous montrer la réaction de Tom lorsqu'il l'apprit... PASTEMPUS! »

_Londres, 1930. _

_Une femme d'une extrême beauté venait d'entrer dans une cuisine._

_« Quand je vais lui dire ça, il va être fou de joie. Un bébé, c'est magnifique! » _

_En moins de temps qu'il ne faille pour le dire, elle prépara un dîner aux chandelles à l'aide de sa baguette et alla se préparer pour le retour de son époux. Elle irradiait de bonheur, ça se voyait sur son visage. _

_Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme assez trapu entra dans la maison._

_« Chérie, je suis rentré. Waw! » Dit-il en voyant la table « Que me vaut cet honneur?_

_-Bonsoir mon amour. » Il s'embrassèrent longuement..._

_« Alors, que me vaut ce petit dîner aux chandelles?_

_-J'ai été chez le médecin aujourd'hui._

_-Pourquoi ? Es-tu malade?_

_-Non, non, rien de grave. Il en est juste ressorti que je suis enceinte._

_-C'est pas vrai, un bébé? Mais c'est magnifique! »_

_Tom Jedusor embrassa sa femme et dit:_

_« C'est la plus belle nouvelle que je n'ai jamais entendue._

_-Il y a autre chose dont il faut que je te parle. Je ne sais pas ce que cela va te faire mais c'est très important. _

_-Vas-y, tu me rends nerveux à tourner autour du pot comme ça..._

_-Voila, je me lance: Je suis une sorcière._

_-Pardon, tu es..._

_-Une sorcière, tout à fait, et l'enfant que j'attends sera un sorcier lui aussi._

_-J'adore ton sens de l'humour, vraiment._

_-Je me doutais que tu allais dire ça. D'ailleurs, je vais te prouver que je ne mens pas. »_

_Elle sortit sa baguette et alluma les bougies disposées sur la table._

_« Oh mon dieu!_

_-Tu vois, je ne te mentais pas. Chéri, est-ce que ça va ? Tu es tout pâle ! » Elle s'approcha pour mettre sa main sur son front. Il la repoussa :_

_« Sors! Sors de chez moi horrible sorcière! Et ne reviens pas. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir, ni toi, ni ta progéniture diabolique! »_

« Alors, vos réactions Lisa?

-...

-Ah! Oui, excusez-moi: RUIDO! Mais c'est votre faute aussi, vous m'avez énervé.

-Comment avez-vous fait ce retour en arrière? Je ne connais aucun sort capable de faire ça si l'on était pas soi-même présent à la scène.

-La magie noire peut tout faire.

-Oui, bien sur, ça coule de source.

-Voulez-vous savoir la suite? »

Je mourrai d'envie de le savoir mais ne pouvais se résoudre à lui dire. Je m'était sentie si proche de cette femme durant quelques secondes... L'instinct maternel sûrement...

« Si vous insistez pour me la dire, vous êtes la pour ça de toute façon, non ?

- C'est vrai… Cet ignoble moldu abandonna ma mère à son propre sort, et la vira de chez lui, alors qu'elle était enceinte. Ma mère erat durant toute la durée de sa grossesse et mourut en me mettant au monde, en me donnant en guise de nom cette infamie de Tom Elvis Jedusor... Le nom de son assassin. Cet homme me répugne à un point que personne ne peut imaginer.

-Oh! que si, on peut l'imaginer...

-Je choisis de ne pas relever cette remarque et de continuer. A cause de cette ordure, j'ai grandi dans un orphelinat moldu... Savez-vous ce que c'est ?

-Oui, j'ai suivi le cours d'étude des moldus à Poudlard, c'est un endroit qu'il vaut mieux éviter au risque de...

-mal tourner? Non, ce n'est pas à cause de l'orphelinat en lui-même que je ne suis pas devenu quelqu'un comme Dumbledore, autre personnage que j'exécrais particulièrement. Mais j'y reviendrais plus tard dans la nuit. Le pire à l'orphelinat, c'était les moldus. Ces êtres infâmes qui n'hésitaient pas à abandonnés des gens dans le besoin pour le simple plaisir de le faire. Les seules choses que j'ai apprit dans cet orphelinat, c'est qu'il fallait en sortir par tous les moyens possibles. C'est ainsi que lorsque je reçus la lettre de Poudlard, j'étais fou de joie.

-Il vous est possible d'être joyeux? Vous? Faîtes-moi rire…

-Calmez vos nerfs, Dr Edwards, sinon je serais encore obliger de le faire moi-même, et ce sera beaucoup plus douloureux, je vous le promets. A Poudlard, je fut répartit à Serpentard, comme tout le monde le sait. Et je devins vite la personne la plus apprécié de mes camarades, et un élève nommé Lucius Malfoy m'a donné le doux surnom de Voldemort, pseudonyme que j'apprécie plus que tout au monde, je dois l'avoué... Ah, Lucius Malfoy est d'ailleurs toujours l'un de mes plus fidèles Mangemorts. Vous le connaissez peut-être d'ailleurs?

Lisa, qui s'était crispé en entendant le nom de Lucius Malfoy ne pu rien répondre d'autre que « Oui », alors qu'elle aurait voulu lui dire tellement de choses telles que « Ca vous plaît de faire souffrir les gens, n'est ce pas ? Ca vous éclate de parler de l'assassin d'une petite fille devant sa mère? » Mais tout ce venin resta malheureusement dans sa gorge. Mais elle connaissait de toute façon les réponses à ses questions car le rictus qui c'était dessiné sur le visage du Lord montrait que le fait d'avoir parler de Malfoy n'avait rien d'une coïncidence.


	3. Quand il est question d'une certaine cha

**Chapitre 2: **

**Quand il est question d'une certaine chambre, tout le monde est à l'écoute...**

A ce moment, Voldemort se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre « J'espère qu'il aura la bonne idée de sauter », se dit mentalement Lisa.

« Eh non, je n'ai pas l'intention de me tuer, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à vous raconter... »

Elle sursauta, elle était certaine de ne pas avoir parlé à voix haute pourtant? Devenait-elle folle?

« Vous n'êtes pas folle, ne vous en faîtes pas, je lis dans vos pensées : Je suis légilimens.

-Pourquoi faîtes-vous cela?

-Parce que les gens pensent tous ce qu'ils n'osent pas me dire. Et que moi j'aime savoir ce que l'on a peur de m'avouer...

-Et ça vous donne plus de bonne raison pour les tuer, non?

-Je n'ai pas besoin de bonnes raisons pour tuer quelqu'un, il suffit que j'en ai envie et ça me suffit.

-Vous êtes... vous êtes... Je ne trouve même pas de mots pour vous qualifier...

-Je suis le sauveur de l'humanité.

-Ce n'est pas le terme qui me serai venu à l'esprit pour vous définir... Une seule chose est sûre: Vous êtes complètement fou.

-Non, je suis lucide, qui a vraiment envie de vivre dans ce monde?

-Ceux qui y sont heureux.

-Personne ne peut être heureux sur cette planète. Quand je les tue, je leur rends service, ça leurs évite de le faire eux-même.

-Comment ça?

-Ce n'est pas si dur à comprendre pourtant... Si on analyse la population, tout ce que l'on voit c'est six milliards de dingues... Vous êtes tous cinglés. Regardez-vous, les gens boivent, fument, se droguent se tirent les uns sur les autres ou se font simplement sauter la cervelle pour ne plus voir les horreurs que vous vous faîtes subir les uns les autres... C'est moi qui vous aide en vous tuant, je ne dit que la vérité.

-Ce que vous dîtes n'est pas à appliquer à toute la population. En vous écoutant, j'ai l'impression d'entendre un vieux rat cynique...

-Si ça peut vous faire plaisir, bien que je n'aime pas que l'on me traite de vieux, je suis bien conserver pour mon âge... Sûrement grâce à la pratique de la magie noire ! Bon, trêve de plaisanterie, si je continuais mon histoire un peu ? » Il se remit sur le fauteuil qui était devenu en quelque sorte 'son' fauteuil et se remit à parler... « Le jour de mon arrivée à Poudlard, j'entendit une élève de 4éme année parler d'un livre qui s'intitulait 'L'histoire de Poudlard'. Elle disait qu'il y était conté une légende très intéressante. Savez-vous de quoi je parle?

-Non, il y avait beaucoup de choses intéressantes dans ce livre et je ne me rappelle pas de tout ce que j'y ai lu...

-Il y était raconté que lorsque les fondateurs ont créé Poudlard, Salazar Serpentard n'était pas d'accord pour accepter les sangs de bourbe, ce que je conçois parfaitement... Mais, n'ayant pu convaincre les trois autres, il...

-Partit en laissant derrière lui une chambre des secrets contenant un monstre qui détruirai les sangs 'impur' selon lui, et que seul son descendant direct aurait la possibilité d'ouvrir.

-C'est bien ça, vous avez retenu certaine chose quand même à ce que je vois...

-J'essaye...

-Bien, très bien même... Moi, étant l'enfant de la digne descendante de Salazar, je ne pouvais être que la personne capable d'ouvrir cette chambre et de libérer le monstre... Je me mis donc à chercher, durant cinq longues années, je fis des recherches à la bibliothèque, dans le château, et même à Pré au lard avant de trouver une piste plausible... Mais bien entendu, il me fallais être prudent dans mes recherches, je ne pouvais pas déambuler dans le château à n'importe qu'elle heure de la nuit pour aller voir si telle ou telle piste était bonne ou mauvaise. La chance était avec moi je pense, car je devint le chouchou de tous les professeurs, ainsi que préfet, en cinquième année, puis enfin préfet en chef... ce qui m'a même permit d'avoir accès à la réserve dès que j'avais besoin d'une information concernant la magie noire...

-C'est grâce à cela que vous êtes devenu ce que vous êtes aujourd'hui? C'est à Poudlard que vous avez appris les sortilèges impardonnables?

-En partie, c'est à Poudlard que j'ai apprit les formules mais je n'ai pu commencer à les utilisés qu'une fois sorti de l'école.

-Trop risqué?

-Oui, Dippet, le directeur de l'époque, se serait vite rendu compte que l'on utilisait des sortilèges d'une telle ampleur dans l'enceinte de son château... Mais nous dérivons du sujet initial... Au bout de longues années de recherches assidues, je trouvais enfin l'objet de ma convoitise: La chambre des secrets était enfin à moi, rien qu'à moi ! Le plus drôle, c'était l'endroit où Salazar l'avait caché: Dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage!

-Personne n'aurait pensé à ça, c'est sur...

-C'est ce que j'aime chez lui, à part le superbe héritage qu'il m'a léguée.

-Qui avait-il dans cette chambre?

-J'y viens, j'y viens, un peu de patience, vous voulez tout, tout de suite vous, non?

-Qui a t'il de mal à ça?

-Rien du tout, si ce n'est le fait que ça m'horripile atrocement...

-Désolé...

-J'espère bien ! Donc, après avoir trouvé l'emplacement de la chambre, il me fallait encore trouver le moyen de l'ouvrir... J'ai heureusement trouvé: Il suffisait de dire "ouvres-toi" en fourchelangue devant un tuyau! Et dire qu'il ma fallu presque deux jours pour réussir ce tour de passe-passe !

-C'est vrai que tout le monde parle fourchelangue dans ce monde...

-Excusez-moi, je rectifie: Il est extrêmement facile de pénétrer dans la chambre des secrets si l'on est le digne descendant de Salazar Serpentard, cela vous convient-il mieux?

-...

-Bien, dans ce cas, continuons... Une fois le mystère percé, je pus m'aventurer à l'intérieur, je fus d'abord ébloui par la splendeur de la pièce: Partout il y avait des serpents en pierre sculptés magnifique... Et bien sur, LE monstre mythique qui était en fait un magnifique basilic long d'une trentaine de mètres...

-Quoi??

-Oui, il était entré en hibernation durant des millénaires et ne s'était réveillé que lorsque j'avais ouvert le chemin menant à lui...

-Et vous l'avez lâché dans l'école... je suppose.

-Oui, mais il était très discret. Il avait ordre de tuer uniquement les sangs de bourbe... Il cherchait des proies, mais les rataient toutes: Elles se retrouvaient pétrifiées mais non tuées, ce qui me mettait dans une rage folle, je dois l'avouer..

-Heureusement qu'il n'a pas tué tous ces gens! Vous imaginez comment serait le monde des sorciers aujourd'hui sans les enfants de moldus?

-Oui, je fais même de doux rêves à ce sujet...

-Non, il n'y aurai plus qu'une poignée de sorciers...

-Si vous le dîtes... Mais il vaut mieux être un peuple peu nombreux et pur plutôt qu'une population imposante et souillée...

-Je n'ai rien à ajouter à ce lot de sottises...

-Bien, enfin un peu de repos... où en était-je ? Ah oui, donc, moi, pendant ce temps, je menais ma terreur: des messages tels que 'les sangs de bourbe mourront bientôt' ou 'la chambre des secrets a été ouverte, ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde'... étaient écrits avec du sang sur les murs du château... Et ça fonctionnait bien ! Le problème, justement, c'est que tout a trop bien fonctionné...

-Expliquez...

-J'avais demandé à Dippet la permission de rester dans le château durant les vacances d'été au lieu de retourner à l'orphelinat... Il avait accepté mais lorsque la sang de bourbe a été retrouvé morte...

-Mon dieu, vous avez quand même réussi à en tuer une!

-Oui, j'en étais même fier.. L'ennui c'est que Dippet avait décidé de fermer l'école, je devais donc retourner à la DDASS...

-Bien fait! »

PAF!

Elle venait de recevoir une gifle monumentale de Voldemort, qui était rouge de colère...

"Je ne suis pas seulement doué en magie, Je sais également me servir de mes poings...

-Je m'en souviendrais, dit-elle en se frottant la joue.

-Je l'espère pour vous. En troisième année, il y avait un gros balourd qui s'appelait Hagrid, il adorait tous ce qui concernait les monstres et les créatures dangereuse. J'avais trouvé mon coupable idéal... Je me suis résolu à fermer la chambre et à le faire accuser... Il fut renvoyé de Poudlard et moi j'eus enfin la possibilité de rester au château tout l'été.

-Vous avez encore une fois eue ce que vous désiriez alors.

-Mais voyons, j'ai toujours ce que je désire! Vous en doutez encore? Par exemple, je voulais que vous m'écoutiez, et vous voilà intéressé ! »

Il est vrai que son histoire me passionnait ! Mais hors de question de l'admettre, c'était quand même le commanditaire de l'assassinat de ma famille !

« Je suis obligé de vous écouter, je ne veux pas devenir folle à la suite de tout les endoloris que vous m'infligez !

-Bien sur… Bien sur… N'oubliez pas que je suis légilimens Mademoiselle ! Bon retournons à nos moutons : le plus intéressant, c'est que j'obtint même un petit bonus: On me décerna l'Ordre de Merlin pour service rendu à l'école.

-On aura tout vu...

-Oui, comme quoi le mal triomphe toujours... N'est ce pas?

-Jamais je ne dirais ça...

**-**Si, vous le direz un jour, mais vous l'ignorai pour le moment, c'est tout..."

« Mais le problème, c'est que Dumbledore, le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal de l'époque, n'a jamais cru à mon histoire concernant Hagrid, et il me fit suivre par tous les tableaux et les fantômes du château. Il me fut donc impossible de réouvrir la chambre lorsque j'étais à Poudlard.

-Je peux poser une question?

-Du moment qu'elle est correcte et qu'elle ne me met pas en colère, allez-y.

-Je croyais que la chambre avait été réouverte et 1992, comment cela se fait-il puisque vous n'étiez pas à Poudlard durant ce temps, Non?

-C'est exact, vous lisez dans mes pensées, façon de parler bien entendu... Ce qui m'amène à vous parler de mon journal...

-Vous avez tenu un journal? Vous?

-Pas vraiment, disons que j'ai enfermé mes souvenirs dans un cahier noir.

-Je ne comprends pas ce que vous me raconter là.

-A l'aide d'un rituel, j'ai en quelque sorte "enfermé" le souvenir de Tom Elvis Jedusor à 16 ans dans un journal, avec le pouvoir de manipuler quiconque écrirait dedans.

-Pour lui forcer à réouvrir la chambre... Ca y est j'ai compris. Ca à réussi?

-Je l'ignorais jusqu'a mon retour, en 1994. C'est Malfoy qui m'a expliqué que le Basilic avait été tué par Harry Potter sans avoir réussi son office. Seulement des Impurs pétrifié et aucun tué. Je crois que le journal a été détruit. Ainsi que la magie qu'il renfermait.

-Vous avez du vous ennuyer après, plus de gens à trucider, plus aucune animation... Qu'avait vous fait jusqu'a la fin de vos études?

-J'ai travaillé, quelle question! Je suis d'ailleurs la personne qui a le mieux réussi ses ASPIC depuis que cet examen existe, mis à part Hermione Granger, mais comme elle n'a pas pu avoir son diplôme de fin d'étude, elle ne compte pas…

-Hermione Granger, l'ami du Survivant ?

-De l'ancien Survivant !

-C'est vrai, j'avais oublié qu'il était mort… Félicitations !

-L'ironie ne changera rien vous savez.

-Oui, mais j'aime ça.

-Très bien, je pense que je vais faire une petite pause, il faut que je fasse quelque chose avant de continuer, j'ai très envie de tuer quelqu'un... »


	4. Un cadeau empoisonné

**Chapitre 3:**

**Un cadeau empoisonné**

« Je pense que je vais faire une petite pause, il faut que je fasse quelque chose avant de continuer, j'ai très envie de tuer quelqu'un...

-Vous plaisantez là, j'espère!

-Je n'aime pas plaisanter, ça ne me va pas du tout au teint...

-Vous êtes immonde!

-Merci, je prends ça comme un compliment...

-Ce n'en est pas un!

-Quel dommage! J'allais vous faire un cadeau et vous venez de m'en retirer l'envie tout à coup...

-Quoi, un cadeau? Je n'ose même pas imaginé ce que ça pouvait être... Venant de votre esprit tordu, je ne pense pas que ce soit le genre de chose qui s'emballe dans du papier doré et que l'on place sous le sapin le jour de Noël, si?

-Noël ? Noël est une fête de moldu inutile porté sur des croyances abstraites !

-De nombreux sorciers la célèbre pourtant, même des sangs purs, j'en suis certaine.

-Bon, un instant je vous prit... »

Voldemort se leva et réfléchit.. du moins, c'est l'idée qu'il donna...

-Vous savez quoi, je vais quand même vous le faire ce cadeau. Vu que je suis de bonne humeur. Ce soir, Lisa Edwards, je vais vous offrir votre premier meurtre.

-Si vous étiez quelqu'un d'autre, je rirais, mais, comme vous êtes vous, je dis: Comment pouvez-vous faire des choses comme cela aux gens?

-Je suis ravi que mon cadeau vous fasse plaisir... »

Il sortit sa baguette et Lisa se recroquevilla sur elle-même, terrifiée à l'idée de ce qu'il allait la forcer à accomplir. Il alluma quelques bougie en cercle autour d'eux, lorsque Lisa voulue s'enfuir, il lui lança le sortilège du saucisson.

« Ce n'est pas bien de s'enfuir quand on vous offre un cadeau. Vous êtes vraiment mal élevé! Donc, mon incantation, attendez que je m'en souvienne... ah oui: MESCLACORPUS ! »

Lisa se senti aspiré dans le corps de son ennemi... Bientôt, il ne formèrent plus qu'un. Lorsque notre psychologue voulu tourné la tête, le corps ne lui répondit pas. Elle s'aperçut, ou tout du moins son corps, allongé par terre, endormi, l'horreur se peignant sur son visage.

A l'intérieur de ce corps qui n'était pas le sien, une voix s'éleva, c'était Lui qui parlait:

« Bien, maintenant que le sortilège a fonctionné, je vais pouvoir vous offrir votre cadeau. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, un bruit sourd se fit entendre et il ne resta plus rien d'animé dans ce bureau... la plume à papote nouvelle génération s'était couchée sur la dizaine de parchemins qu'elle avait remplis depuis le début de la soirée, et, par terre, une femme était allongée, endormie, faisant ce qu'elle espérait être un cauchemar...

Elle ne pouvait rien faire, rien dire : Elle n'était que la spectatrice horrifiée de ce quadruple meurtre… Mais spectatrice ou actrice ? Elle ne savait plus si c'était elle ou Voldemort qui menaçait les victimes, lançait les sortilèges impardonnables et donnait les coups de grâce. Elle se sentait coupable : elle était devenue une meurtrière en l'espace d'une soirée et il n'y avait qu'elle et cette ordure de Lord qui le savait.

Elle (ou il…) avait atterri dans une maison de banlieue, du moins elle y ressemblait fortement. Il y avait du bruit dans la direction du salon : la télévision était allumée et un couple de moldus la regardait, sans se douter de la menace qui couvait dans leur dos, silencieuse mais mortelle. Il s'approcha d'eux lentement en faisant moins de bruit qu'un fauve en chasse, et leur dit à l'oreille : « Vous connaissez le monde des sorciers ? »

Le couple, dans un seul mouvement, se leva et fit face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'homme étouffa un cri mais sa femme hurla devant l'horreur qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Voldemort avait un œil rouge et un œil brun, suite au sortilège de mélange des corps. L'œil rouge, celui du Lord, exprimait du plaisir face à la perspective de ce qu'il allait faire mais le brun, celui de Lisa, n'exprimait que de la terreur. L'homme se reprit le premier :

« Qu…Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici ?

-Qui je suis vous vous en fichez royalement et si je suis dans cette… 'maison', c'est parce que je vais vous tuer, vous et votre famille. »

La femme se mit tout de suite à courir vers les escaliers pour monter à l'étage et le mage noir la stupéfia d'un seul regard, sans baguette et sans parler… Il s'approcha d'elle, son œil rouge de plus en plus malfaisant :

« Oui, je vais aussi tuer vos enfants… Voyez-vous, votre fiston, à peine âgé de trois mois deviendra un sorcier dans quelques années : Je ne peux pas le permettre car il y a déjà assez de sang-de-bourbe dans le monde magique dans le monde magique.

La femme pleurait.

« Et, pour ce qui est de vous deux et de votre fille, c'est tout simplement que je n'aime pas laisser de témoin. Regardez votre époux madame, je ne lui ai lancé aucun sort et pourtant il ne bouge pas alors que je suis assis à côté de vous et que vous êtes allongé, incapable de bouger, en train de vous expliquer comment et pourquoi la famille Scheepers va disparaître du Globe. Pourquoi à votre avis ? C'est tout simplement qu'il se fiche du fait que vous viviez ou non, vous et vos enfants. Tous ce qui l'intéresse c'est sa petite existence ! Etes-vous seulement consciente qu'il vous tuerait lui-même s'il pensait que ça pouvait sauver sa peau ? Regardez-le bien ! AVADA KEDAVRA ! »

Monsieur Scheepers s'écroula sans un bruit, et rien ne vint troubler ce silence, les larmes de sa femme étant étouffées par la force du sortilège de stupéfiction.

Lisa aurait voulu vomir, mais elle en était incapable : Elle pouvait uniquement regarder…

« FINITE INCANTATEM » Annie Scheepers remua, elle avait cessé de pleurer mais elle était sous le choc.

« Co… Comment avez-vous fait… CA !

-Ne cherche pas à comprendre et conduis-moi à ta progéniture.

-Non ! Non ! Non ! Je vous en prie ! Pitié ! Laissez-les tranquilles ! Je ne dirai rien ! Je vous le jure ! Je mettrais Raphaël en pension et il ne deviendra pas… bizarre. C'est promis ! Pit… »

Un éclair vert l'aveugla et elle tomba raide morte sur le sol.

« Non mais ce n'est pas possible ! Les gens sont tous les mêmes ! Toujours à pleurnicher et à geindre quand on s'attaque à leur proches au lieu de se battre… N'est-ce pas Lisa ? J'espère que vous ne loupez rien du spectacle. »

Et elle ne ratait rien en effet… Pourtant elle aurait vendu père et mère pour pouvoir seulement fermer les yeux devant les horreurs dont elle a été le témoin ensuite…

Ils montèrent au premier et Voldemort se dirigea vers les portes du fond. Il ouvrit celle de gauche et entra dans une chambre rose, celle d'une fillette de sept ans, très probablement endormi dans un profond sommeil, en train de rêver de princesses, de châteaux et de fées, sans se douter qu'elle allait être réveillée bientôt par une seul envie : Brûler la maison et rester à l'intérieur.

Voldemort referma la porte et ouvrit l'autre.

Un berceau était au centre de la pièce, et les murs étaient ornés d'ours et de lapin (« Elle ressemble à celle de Lola » pensa Lisa avec un pincement au cœur). Le mage s'approcha du berceau, regarda l'enfant endormi quelques secondes, sûrement pour laisser à Lisa le temps de le contempler, sorti sa baguette et murmura un « DOLORIS ». Raphaël écarquilla les yeux de douleur, commença à se contorsionner et hurla d'un cri si perçant qu'un passant insomniaque aurait pu croire à une sirène d'incendie. L'enfant se contorsionna de plus en plus et, tout à coup, il s'arrêta. Lisa crue tout d'abord que le Lord avait cessé son infamie de sort mais il en était tout autre chose : L'enfant venait de mourir de douleur, les yeux grand ouvert.

Voldemort revint dans la chambre rose, lança un « IMPERO » sur la fillette qui se réveilla instantanément et sorti de la chambre. Voldemort se transplana devant la maison, s'installa sur le muret qui l'entourait et attendit.

Une demi-heure plus tard environ, des flammes commencèrent à lécher le mur en crépi de la demeure. Une petite fille hurla, les flammes probablement en train de consumer sa chemise de nuit. Voldemort se leva pour mieux contempler le spectacle. Son œil brun pleurait alors que son œil rouge se délectait de ce feu de joie. Il éclata de rire et transplana, probablement dans le cabinet du Dr Edwards pour terminer son histoire, mais également dans un tout autre but plus mystérieux et surtout plus discret…


	5. Un être immortel

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Un être immortel**

« DEMESCLI »

Le corps de Lisa se remit à bouger. Instinctivement, elle toucha son visage puis, presque immédiatement, se mit à vomir. Une fois qu'elle fut sure qu'elle pouvait parler sans risque de rendre ce qu'elle avait mangé quelques temps auparavant, elle lui demanda :

« Pourquoi m'avoir forcer à faire cela ?

-Parce qu'il ne faut pas mourir idiot.

-Très drôle ! Je vous signale, quand même, que vous venez de tuer une famille de moldus innocente !

-Innocente ? Innocente ! Ce couple avait engendré un sang impur !

-Comment pouvez-vous en être sure ?

-Je vous l'expliquerais en temps voulu, ce n'est pas à l'ordre du moment. Etes-vous prête à entendre la suite de mon histoire ou pas encore ?

-Vous avez tué quatre personne et vous vous en fichez royalement, c'est horrible !

-Pourquoi trouvez-vous ça horrible ? Ils sont plus que certainement beaucoup mieux autre part ! Je vous l'ai déjà dit : Je suis le sauveur de l'humanité. Et puis, comme ça, vous vous comprendrez mieux ce qui suit. »

En fait, il valait peut-être mieux pour sa santé mentale qu'elle oubli ce qui venait de se passer… Si elle faisait comme si elle avait regardé un film avec des nombreux effets spéciaux, parviendrait-elle à se regarder dans la glace un jour ? Elle en doutait, mais c'était mieux que de se dire qu'elle avait assisté et participé à la destruction d'une famille… Trop d'idées se mélangeaient dans sa tête en cet instant… Mais le Lord ne semblait rien remarquer : Il était trop excité face à la perspective de ce qu'il allait raconter… Il se délectait d'avance de voir la tête qu'elle allait faire quand il lui raconterait comment il s'y était pris pour survivre malgré Potter…

A cet instant, il claqua des doigts et la plume se mit en position d'écriture.

« Une fois mon diplôme en poche, je n'avais que deux idées omniprésentes dans ma tête : tuer mon moldu de père et devenir immortel…

-Immortel !

-Oui… Tiens, c'est étrange : vous voyez que vous vous habituez à l'idée de tuer, vous n'avez même pas réagi quand j'ai dit que j'allais assassiner mon géniteur !

-Plus rien ne me touche maintenant face à votre cœur de pierre…

-A moins que ce ne soit parce que vous espériez qu'il allait mourir après avoir vu ce qu'il à fait subir à ma mère…

-Jamais je ne souhaiterais une chose pareil ! »

Mais elle savait que c'était faux… Oui, elle espérait que l'homme qui avait abandonné une femme enceinte meure ! Mais jamais elle n'avouerait ça au Lord… Ce serait lui donner une bonne raison de continuer… Et, elle, tous ce qu'elle voulait c'était qu'il s'en aille et la laisse… Mais Voldemort ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille…

« Libre à vous de refouler vos émotions… Enfin, bref, je vais vous poser une question, Miss Je-sais-tout : Savez-vous ce que sont des Horcruxes ?

-Horcruxes ? Jamais entendu parler… Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-C'est la magie la plus noire qui puisse exister… L'acte maléfique suprême ! »

Il avait dit cela d'une voix tintée d'admiration que Lisa ne manqua pas de remarquer.

« Je me doute que vous trouvez cela merveilleux… Mais ça ne me renseigne toujours pas sur ce que c'est…

-Un horcruxe est un objet où l'on dissimule une partie de son âme, après l'avoir 'déchirer'.

-Mon dieu ! Et je suppose que vous l'avez fait sur vous, n'est ce pas ?

-Bien entendu !

-Mais dites-moi, je ne sais toujours pas dans quel but au final…

-Mais pour devenir immortel, espèce d'idiote ! Vous n'avez toujours pas compris ? C'est pour ne pas disparaître au cas où l'on mourrai…

-Alors après avoir vendu votre âme au diable, vous l'avez lacéré en deux ! Tous ça dans le but de devenir immortel ! Mais, en quoi cela peut-il bien vous servir ? Un morceau d'âme en moins ne meurt pas mais si l'enveloppe charnelle est détruite ou décomposée, il n'y a plus de réceptacle !

-Voici une remarque intéressante… Il y a un rituel assez simple à faire pour recouvrir un corps… Il suffit d'un serviteur mort de peur… Et un peu bêtat…Enfin, nous en reparlerons plus tard ! Ce n'est pas un sujet très joyeux ! Et je vais peut-être vous surprendre mais je ne l'ai pas lacéré en deux…

-Vous n'êtes pas fou au point de…

-Je l'ai divisé en sept… ça m'a rendu encore plus puissant.

-Vous pouvez me laisser une minute ?

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Vomir ! J'ai l'impression que je ne vais pas tarder si vous continuez à me raconter des horreurs comme ça !

-Il n'y a pas de risque, vous avez tout dégluti en revenant de chez les Scheepers…

-Ne parlez pas d'eux ! »

Elle avait réussi à les mettre de côté pour le moment et voilà qu'il lui renvoyait tout en pleine figure ! Il portait mal son nom : Le Monstre lui irait mieux !

« Bon, alors, avez-vous des questions à propos des Horcruxes avant que je ne vous raconte d'autre chose ? Parce que la théorie c'est bien, mais la pratique encore mieux !

-Vous ne voulez quand-même pas… que je me déchire l'âme ?

-Non, bien sur que non ! Quand bien même je le voudrais, vous en seriez bien incapable ! Bon, mais désirez-vous savoir quelque chose avant la pratique ?

-Comment s'y prend t'on pour déchirer quelque chose qui n'a pas de matière ? Qui n'est qu'un morceau de subconscient en réfléchissant…

-Rien de plus simple : Il suffit de tuer ! Et ensuite, il faut enfermer le morceau dans un objet qui nous tient à cœur… ou nous ressemble : des reliques.

-Quelque chose qui vous ressemble, et bien, je dirais : Un morceau de fromage moisi, une vieille botte toute pourrie, une boite de conserve, un serpent…

-ENDOLORIS ! Je vous avais prévenu d'arrêter de me mettre en colère ! »

D'une voix plus doucereuse il reprit :

« Mais il est vrai que j'avais pris un serpent comme Horcruxe… Vous n'êtes pas si stupide que ça en fin de compte ! »

Lisa était affalée sur son fauteuil, incapable de bouger, de dire un mot ou même de penser… La séance d'Endoloris devenait de plus en plus éprouvante. Mais elle venait également d'avoir une révélation qui pourrait beaucoup l'aider dans l'avenir…A moins qu'elle ne devienne folle… Lentement elle revint à elle.

« Pitié, ne me jetez plus ce sort, encore une fois et je sens que je vais mourir !

-Ne me mettez plus en colère, ne soyez plus insolente et ralliez-vous à moi et tout ira bien.

-Pardon ?

-De quoi ?

-Avez-vous dit 'Ralliez-vous à moi' ?

-Non, vous avez mal entendu, sûrement le contre-coup. Je n'ai rien dit d'aussi stupide. Regardez un peu le nombre de Mangemort à ma disposition. Pourquoi m'embêterais-je avec une psychologue pleurnicharde ? »

Ca tenait debout… Mais elle était sure de ce qu'elle avait entendu… Ces sortilèges lui bousillait le cerveau, voilà tout ! Avant qu'elle ne puisse reprendre totalement ses esprits, il continuai déjà :

« Bon, je ne vais pas trop vous faire souffrir cette fois-ci… Une simple pensine suffira. Je me préoccupe de votre santé, vous voyez ? Je ne veux pas que mon auditrice préférée meure !

-Vous êtes trop aimable. »

D'un geste de baguette, il fit apparaître une pensine, puis sorti de son cerveau un souvenir qu'il mit à l'intérieur.

« Approchez Lisa. »

La curiosité l'emporta sur la peur. Elle avança et se sentit aspiré dans la pensine.

_Fin des années 1940_

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se trouvait devant le manoir, à côté de Voldemort et d'un Tom Jedusor se faisant appeler Voldemort… 'Ce coup-ci je suis cernée, il n'y a pas de doute !'.

Le Voldemort de cette époque ne ressemblait pas encore à un serpent, mais à un adolescent normal… plutôt mignon même. Il y avait, dans son regard, une douceur que Lisa ne voyait pas dans le visage du Lord actuel. Il s'avança et entra dans le domaine d'un pas décidé. Un chien commença à aboyer, il le tua sans même un regard et continua son chemin…

« Dites-moi Voldy, vous avez commencé jeune quand même !

-Commencé quoi ?

-A ne pas avoir de cœur… »

Il ne trouva rien à redire et préféra regarder la suite des évènements… De toute façon il était mal placé pour en parler… et sa baguette ne lui était d'aucune utilité dans un souvenir.

Il suivirent donc l'apprenti assassin dans le Manoir. Arrivé dans le salon, Voldemort s'asseya tranquillement dans un fauteuil, attendant le spectacle. On l'aurait cru au cinéma. Il indiqua un deuxième fauteuil à Lisa.

_Voldemort arriva dans le salon et commença à parler à l'homme qui était assis devant la cheminée…_

_« Salut papa ! » _

_Tom se retourna et aperçu l'homme qui était entré chez lui sans prendre la peine de frapper…_

_« Qui êtes-vous ?_

_-Ton fils voyons… Je sais bien qu'on à pas vraiment eu le temps de faire connaissance, vu que tu as lâchement abandonné ma mère après l'avoir mise enceinte ! EXPELLIARMUS ! Tu peux me croire, tu vas souffrir ! » _

_Tom fut projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il se releva tant bien que mal. _

_« Je n'ai pas de fils ! C'est un autre homme que moi qui a mis ta mère enceinte ! » _

_Il voltigea encore une fois et resta collé au mur…Voldemort s'approcha de lui et dit :_

_« Alors, en plus de l'avoir abandonné, tu la traites de traînée ?ENDOLORIS ! »_

_Il hurla de douleur. Quand elle cessa, il lui dit : _

_« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ta mère m'avait drogué ou je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle m'avait fait… Tous ce dont je me souviens, c'est que j'étais en train de passer devant sa maison pour rentrer chez moi… Puis que, ensuite, probablement des mois après, j'étais dans une maison avec une bague au doigt et qu'elle allumait des bougies à l'aide d'un bout de bois semblable au tien ! Bien sur que je l'ai viré de chez moi ! Elle s'est servie de sa magie pour m'avoir ! Elle m'a même fait un enfant dans le dos ! »_

_Voldemort approcha son visage encore plus près du sien et lui dit en chuchotant : _

_« Dis-moi…PAPA, ça te dirai de tuer tes parents ? MESCLACORPUS ! » _

Lisa se rendit compte que plus rien ne bougeait. Voldemort et Tom étaient dans la même position depuis quelques instants déjà… Elle demanda à son 'accompagnateur' :

« Pourquoi ça c'est arrêté ?

-Parce que je ne vais pas gâcher du temps à ça… Vous vous doutez bien de ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite… J'ai été dans la chambre de mes grands-parents, que j'ai tué pendant que mon père était dans mon corps…Ce n'était même pas divertissant en plus ! Ils étaient vieux et ne se sont pas débattus… C'est après que ça devient intéressant ! »

Ils allèrent dans un autre souvenir… En fait non, c'était le même…mais quelques temps plus tard.

_Voldemort revint dans le salon, le corps de Tom était allongé par terre. _

_« DEMESCLI ! » Il y avait presque de la lassitude dans sa voix…_

S'en était trop pour Lisa… qui éclata de rire.

« Désolée… Le stress je pense. »

Tout comme Lisa, Tom régurgita son dîner… « Pourquoi ! Pourquoi! POURQUOI ! 

_-Parce que, parce que et parce que ! Ca te va comme réponse. Tu as tué ma mère quand j'étais en elle. Alors j'ai tué la tienne quand tu étais dans mon corps. C'est logique !_

_-Je ne l'ai PAS tuée ! Elle est morte sûrement bien après, sinon tu ne serais pas là !_

_-Tu lui as brisé le cœur… Elle était déjà morte depuis longtemps à l'intérieur quand elle m'a mise au monde ! _

_-…Je suis désolé, tu m'entends ? JE SUIS DESOLE ! » Il pleurait désormais…_

_-Oui, mais il est trop tard pour ça ! Il fallait y penser avant ! »_

_Voldemort fit semblant de réfléchir… _

_« Tu sais quoi, je vais peut-être te laisser en vie après tout… A condition que tu me donnes là fiole !_

_-Quelle fiole ?_

_-La fiole que tu lui as volée ! Celle dans laquelle elle mettait la potion quelle te faisait boire !_

_-C'est tout ce que tu veux ? La fiole, rien d'autre ? Je te la donne alors ! »_

_Il se leva, se dirigea vers un tableau et le décrocha : Un coffre se trouvait derrière. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit ce qui ressemblait à un vase plein de poussière. Il le nettoya un peu et il se révéla que c'était en fait une magnifique fiole décorée, de toute évidence, à la feuille d'or. Voldemort la prit, lui sourit, à la façon d'un carnassier, tendit sa baguette et dit :_

_« AVADA KEDAVRA ! Un conseil pour ton autre vie : Ne fait jamais confiance à ton fils ! »_

_Et il transplana, la fiole à la main, vers un autre lieu. _

Lisa et Voldemort furent transporté dans ce lieu, qui se révéla être le cimetière de Little Hangleton.

_Voldemort se dirigea au centre du cimetière, à l'endroit exact ou le tombeau des Jedusor serait construit quelques jours plus tard. Il disposa la fiole devant lui et commença une incantation en Français, puis la continua en Fourchelangue. _

_Que dans cette fiole soit conservé une partie de mon âme,_

_Pour que plus jamais la mort je n'ai à craindre._

Le reste était incompréhensible. Mais le spectacle était époustouflant : Un halo violet entourait Voldemort et la fiole. Il était comme en transe. A un moment, il hurla et tomba par terre. La douleur était sur son visage, à son paroxysme, mais il continuai pourtant à psalmodier. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, tout s'arrêta. Le halo disparut, comme aspiré par la fiole. Voldemort repris son souffle, pris la fiole, se releva et transplana. 

« On ne le suit pas ?

-Non, il n'est pas nécessaire de voir la suite pour le moment. Pour faire court, je suis allé cacher mon morceau d'âme dans un endroit que je croyais impossible à localiser… Pourtant Potter à réussi à y accéder et à… détruire la fiole.

-Il était ingénieux quand même notre Survivant, je trouve. Et comment à t'il réussit à vous voler votre si précieux trésor ?

-Je l'ignore encore aujourd'hui.

-Il y a donc certaine chose que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… Intéressant !

-Rentrons maintenant ! »

Ils sortirent de la pensine pour quelques instants, le temps que le Lord sorte un autre souvenir de son esprit…

Il faisait figure basse sur la dernière réplique de Lisa, mais intérieurement, il jubilait : Elle l'avait appelé le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Elle serait bientôt prête pour la… transformation ! Ca valait vraiment le coup de suivre les prophéties quelques fois ! Mais il ne faut pas en parler : C'est encore un secret !

Il sourit et, lui et Lisa retournèrent dans la pensine, pour voir un certain Morfin et lui voler une jolie bague… ainsi que modifier quelques souvenirs…


	6. La poursuite d'une quête

**Chapitre 5:**

La poursuite d'une quête 

« Et il a vraiment été accusé?

-Bien sur, il a tout avoué avec des détails ! Et puis, il était le coupable idéal : Quand un être violent multirécidiviste, qui possède l'arme du crime dans sa maison, avoue qu'il a tué les trois personnes dans la maison proche de la sienne, personne ne va chercher plus loin ! Et bien sur, rien du tout ne permettait de m'accuser, j'avais tout prévu… »

Ils étaient de retour dans le bureau d'une Lisa méconnaissable : On aurait dit qu'elle prenait le thé avec un vieil ami, et non pas avec le plus grand assassin de tous les temps ! C'était vraiment inconcevable, impossible même ! Rien ne laissait présager qu'il l'avait forcer à tuer de sang froid quelques heures plus tôt… Le Lord était enchanté de ce changement, qu'il ne trouvait pas inquiétant, bien au contraire… Il aimait cette femme pleine de vie qui enflait de curiosité à mesure que le temps avançait.

« Et la bague, vous en avez fait un Horcruxe également ou vous l'avez gardé comme souvenir ?

-J'en ai fait un Horcruxe bien évidemment ! Je ne vous le montre pas car c'est très sensiblement la même chose… A la différence près que le Halo de Lumière était noir… Allez savoir pourquoi… Enfin bon, toujours est-il que Dumbledore a réussi à la trouver et à la détruire…

-Il était futé notre Directeur quand même !

-J'ai une impression de déjà vu en vous entendant parler… Vous avez quand même une sacré tendance à trouver les gens ingénieux ou futés… Je me trompe ?

-Disons que rien que pour avoir trouvé l'existence même des Horcruxes, ainsi que découvrir leurs superbes cachettes et les détruire, ils méritent une ovation Post-Mortem… Vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Je suis assez mal placé pour en parler à vrai dire…

-Mais dîtes-moi, quand ils ont démantelé ces parties de vous, vous avez beaucoup souffert ?

-Tout le problème est là, ma chère : Je suis incapable de ressentir quand un de mes horcruxes est détruit… Ils sont vraiment détachés de moi en fait. Il ne m'en reste plus qu'un et je suis dans l'incapacité d'en créer d'autres donc je préfère le garder en lieu sur…

-Lieu sur ? Vous voulez dire comme le volcan dans le quel vous aviez caché la bague ?

-Non, de toute évidence les flammes n'était pas un assez gros obstacle pour notre vieux barbu… Je l'ai… rangé.

-Où ça ? »

Le regard de Lisa était devenu avide. Le Lord avait remarqué cela et il la regarda d'un autre œil…

« Dites-moi, vous n'avez pas une idée stupide derrière la tête, comme par exemple, le détruire… N'est ce pas ?

-C'est vous le legilimens… Si vous avez des doutes, lisez à l'intérieur de moi. »

Elle lui avait dit cela en tenant son regard, et, en effet, Voldemort ne trouva aucune trace de culpabilité en rapport avec le dernier horcruxe…

Au bout de quelques minutes, Lisa parla :

« Alors, j'ai réussi le test ? Nous pouvons continuer de discuter ou pas ?

-Il n'y avait aucun test Lisa… Juste une vérification…

-Bien… Vous savez, je crois que nous aurions pu nous entendre… Dans une autre vie bien entendue ! Parce que là, le fait que vous ayez détruit ma vie en m'enlevant mon enfant et mon mari empêche toute possibilité d'entente cordiale et amicale, Cela va sans dire ! Mais si on oublie que vous êtes un assassin, et que vous ressemblez à un serpent écrasé, vous êtes assez sympathique… »

Elle s'arrêta pour réfléchir. Peut-être jouait-elle un rôle ? Peut-être le Lord lui avait-il jeté un sort ou alors peut-être le pensait-elle vraiment ? En tout cas son regard était impénétrable…Et son esprit également. Le Mage Noir, de son côté, semblait désappointé… Il était tellement choqué qu'il ne pensait même pas à aller faire un tour dans l'esprit de la psychologue pour vérifier ses dires… C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui disait qu'il était sympathique… Et cela lui paraissait extrêmement étrange…Limite déplacée dans ce contexte… Après tout, rien ne disais dans la prophétie qu'une telle chose allait ce produire, et surtout que même lui, un Lord sans pitié allait éprouver de la sympat… Non, il ne pouvait pas, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé et ça ne lui arriverait jamais ! Il se l'était juré le jour ou il avait appris pourquoi sa mère était morte : à cause de lui. Il ne laissera jamais une petite psychologue stupide amoureuse des moldus lui faire renier cela ! Il devait trouver quelque chose pour la dégoûter de lui ! L'empêcher de trop développer ce genre d'idée. Son cerveau était en ébullition mais il ne trouvait rien de vraiment déroutant pour encore choquer cette femme… Il lui avait tout fait faire, jusqu'au meurtre assisté d'un nourrisson : Plus rien ne la heurtera jamais de sa vie !

Perdu dans leurs pensées, ils ne virent pas passer le temps… Il était bientôt une heure du matin et aucun des deux ne ressentaient de fatigue… L'un cherchant un moyen de dégoûter celle qu'il avait en face de lui. Et cette dernière était tous simplement insondable… Comme ensorcelé par une bulle de protection invisible…

Une heure et demi sonna… Et ils réfléchissaient toujours…

Soudainement, le Lord se remit à parler, ce qui fit sursauter Lisa, perdue dans ses pensées.

« Bon, il se fait tard et je ne suis même pas arriver à la moitié de ma vie donc je vais continuer car j'avais prévu de faire beaucoup de chose avant le lever du soleil…

-Bien, par quoi continuons-nous ?

-Je suppose que vous vous en doutiez, mais pour vivre, même si on est immortel, il faut manger et un endroit où dormir…

-C'est étrange que vous disiez cela, car je pensais qu'un être sans cœur n'avait qu'à pénétrer dans une maison, tuer les occupants et vider leurs tiroirs pour manger… Enfin bon, tout le monde a le droit de se tromper…

-Il y a une question de morale là-dedans Lisa : Ce n'est pas convenable de tuer pour manger ! »

Lisa éclata de rire. Elle était secouée de spasme face aux dires du Lord ; mais trouva quand même le moyen de parler :

« Vous êtes en train de me dire que tuer pour le plaisir c'est éthique ! Mais que tuer pour vivre ne l'est pas ! Vous êtes vraiment tordu !

-Il ne faut pas me prendre pour un gentil ! Je suis un homme qui aime tuer mais qui déteste la charité ! »

Lisa se calma instantanément. Les dires du Lord lui avaient fait l'effet d'une douche froide.

« Bien vous êtes calmé. Donc, toujours est-il que j'avais un certain… talent pour récupérer des renseignements. De plus, je n'étais pas horrible à regarder à cette époque. J'ai donc été engagé chez Barjow&Beurk, un magasin dans l'allée des embrumes, pour m'occuper des 'missions spéciales'.

-Ce genre de boulot devait vous aller comme un gant…

-En effet, mais non seulement je gagnais ma vie 'légalement', mais, en plus, je continuais ma quête d'Horcruxes car, je vous le rappelle, pour le moment je n'en avais que deux : La Bague et la fiole. Et bien sur moi… Il m'en restait donc quatre à trouver. Après une année de vide absolue dans cette recherche, la chance m'a sourit : Deux reliques des fondateurs de Poudlard vinrent à moi d'elles-mêmes : La coupe de Poufsoufle et le Médaillon de ma défunte mère : Celui de Serpentard. La propriétaire était Hepzibah, qui était la descendante directe de Miranda Poufsoufle. J'ignorais qu'elle possédait ces trésors jusqu'à ce qu'elle me les montre d'elle-même. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a tenu à me les montrer, car elle ne voulait bien évidemment pas les vendre… Toujours est-il que se fut sa dernière erreur : Deux jours plus tard, elle fut retrouvée morte et sa vieille elfe de maison fut accusé de l'avoir empoisonnée par inadvertance, compte tenu son âge avancé… Pendant ce temps, moi je me créait deux nouveaux Horcruxes.

-Félicitation, vous avez perdu deux nouvelles parties de vous ! »

L'ironie se sentait dans sa voix…bien entendue.

« Vous ne comprenez vraiment pas Lisa que c'est la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver à un homme ? Il n'a plus à craindre la mort ni la vieillesse ! Il est libre de faire tous ce qu'il veut !

-Personnellement je préfère avoir peur de mourir, ça m'aide à me maintenir en vie sans prendra trop de risque…

-Mais si vous êtes immortel, vous pouvez les prendre ces risques… Puisqu'il n'y a plus de risque de mourir !

-Je préfère ne pas prendre de risque et garder une âme entière plutôt que la lacérer et pouvoir faire tous ce qui me passe par la tête… Mais chacun ses goûts ! De toute façon, vous avez certainement encore beaucoup de choses 'magiques' à me raconter… Vous en étiez donc à cinq Horcruxes… Si mes calculs sont exacts, il vous en manquait encore deux… N'est ce pas ?

-Oui, vous savez très bien compter… Bravo !

-Tiens, vous aussi, vous savez être ironique ! Encore une chose que j'ignorais…C'est dingue ce qu'on apprend en écoutant !

-Enfin bref, avant de raconter la trouvaille de mes deux derniers horcruxes, Il y a quelque chose d'important à dire… Vous ne devinez pas lequel ?

-Non, je n'en sais rien… Mais vous aller me le dire de toute façon…

-Et bien, sans mes Mangemorts, je ne suis pas vraiment le plus grand mage de l'univers… Enfin si, parce que je suis très doué et que j'ai vraiment des pouvoirs qui dépassent ceux de tout les autres…

-Et que vous êtes très modeste bien entendu !

-Cela va sans dire…

-Vous êtes sensible à mon humour maintenant ? Ca change !

-Disons que comme vous faîtes des efforts, alors j'en fait aussi.

-Ce n'est pas du tout votre style de faire la même chose que les autres… Vous êtes plutôt du genre à forcer les autres à tout faire… Me cacheriez-vous des choses Voldemort ? »

Elle s'était levée en commençant sa dernière phrase, et elle s'approchait du Lord, jusqu'à frôler son front… C'était vraiment un spectacle à faire froid dans le dos…

Le Lord n'était pas à l'aise du tout, c'était la première fois qu'il était si proche d'une femme… C'était la première fois qu'il était aussi proche de n'importe qui d'ailleurs ! Lisa n'avait pas peur, elle était sereine, au contraire…

« Alors, vous… avez… des choses à me dire ? »

Elle se montrait aguichante… Et sans haut-le-cœur ! Heureusement, le Lord se reprit et mit fin à cette provocation gratuite d'une seule réplique :

« Désolé Lisa, vous n'êtes pas mon type. Et si vous retourniez vous asseoir maintenant ? »

Elle s'éloigna, comme giflée, et s'assit de nouveaux dans son fauteuil… Il était content de lui : Il avait même esquivé la question ! Il était vraiment un génie… Un génie excité, mais un génie avant tout !

Bref, il était enfin temps de lui raconter le recrutement de quelques têtes célèbres, comme Bellatrix et Severus : Cela promettait d'être… palpitant !


End file.
